warrior_cats_into_the_wildfandomcom-20200214-history
Heronstar
Heronstar is a silver and black patterned tom with hazel like eyes. He is the current leader of CaveClan and was said to be brought into the Clan as a kit after his mother was killed by a group of Rogues. His sister, Thistlenose, currently resides in SplashClan. Description Appearance :Heronstar's pelt is a dark collage of grey with a small tint of silver on his underbelly. A small, invisible scar rests on the very tip of his flank, and he surprisingly has no nicks in his ears yet. He has a few dark coal black spots scattered across the back of his pelt, and his legs and tail are covered with luminous darker grey stripes that blend in with his think fur quite nicely. His fur is very well groomed, but not as well as it should be. His tabby stripes are a thick build in his pelt, and match him perfectly. His exact pelt type is unknown, but he is thought to be a mix of a Bengal tabby and a mackerel tabby. :He has a small, almost (barely) visible scar on his left shoulder with dark hazel eyes that almost appear a vague blue in the sunlight. He is a noticeably rather handsome tom, and has almost all of the she-cats all over him. He has pitch black pupils with a strong frame, lean shoulders, and a very strong bone-like muscle structure that can strangely help him to jump off or onto thing to thing without falling off. Strangely, his toes have a small webbing, which help him to swim very well if ever needed. :His tail is long and thin, allowing him an acceptable amount of supreme balance. His paws are large and round, and his whiskers are a beautiful pure snowy white with long, thin edges. His face is somewhat round and triangular, being the usual normal shape of any other ordinary cat. His fur is noted to be somewhat glossy with a large, even head to top it all off. He has a mackerel tabby stripe along the back of his spine, it being the same color of his stripes and spots. His irises are a light shade of grey, blue, and a very light green combined, followed by a dark glow of pure black. Character :Heronstar is known for being quite a remarkable tom whenever it comes to protecting his Clan and defending his own name. If any cat is talking bad about him or his leadership or something they disagree with, best believe he will be the first one to clear his name and make sure no problems arise again. He is a good problem solver and always keeps his cool in check, which makes him an even better leader for his Clan. His anger or own personal problems never get the best of him, and he always puts his Clanmates before himself. :He likes to think of himself as a father figure for the Clan, and respects his position greatly. As a strong-witted, careful thinker, he'll also always have some of the best battle strategies when there's time for one. If any cat has a problem to address or is upset, he seems to be the first resort and said to give great advice whenever asked. Although all of these are over-the-top qualities, he can be a bit cocky at times when someone believes he can't do his best. As an apprentice, he would always try to one up everyone and prove himself more than he really had to. Skills : Biography Roleplay : Lineage : Relationships : Quotes : Trivia : Images Life Image Pixels